Ride - Cook & Effy
by c0lorfultears
Summary: This is the story of Cook and Effy, who embark on their second "Outlaw Tour of Britain" as Bonnie and Clyde '13 while throwing themselves into a large amount of sex, drugs, crime and betrayal.
1. Chapter 1 - it's been three years

Chapter 1 - _It's been three years_

Third POV:

It was a rainy Wednesday night, and Effy was in a local pub with her boss, Jake. It was just a usual meeting, discussing the final changes that should be made to this project they are all working on. Effy hated her job, but somehow – Jake made it bearable. Sure he was married and had two kids but that didn't stop Effy from wanting to be with him. She loved all of the attention he was giving her, sometimes she even thought he loved her more than his family.

Effy's POV:

I looked at my watch and it read it was 12:00 AM already. "Well shit "I thought to myself, Naomi must have been wondering where I am. After all these fights she had with Emily, I don't think she wants to engage in any fights with me, wondering where I am.

I whispered into Jake's ear "I have to go. Drop me off?"

Jake nodded and then we proceeded to get out of the pub, saying goodnight to my colleagues.

"Thanks for dropping me off, Jake."

"Hey, it's no problem. Anything for my Effy." Jake smirked and then kissed me, letting me know that he really does care about me.

I went upstairs to find Naomi sitting on the couch, all worried.

"Where the fuck have you been?"

"I was at some pub with Jake and my colleagues. Problem?"

"Yeah it's a problem! You were meant to pick up drugs like three fucking hours ago. I'm not even sure if the drug dealer is even near the drug store down the street anymore." Naomi replied back, angrily.

"For fucks sake! Fine, I'll go pick them up now. You have any cash?"

"Yeah, here take the 100 quid." Naomi handed me the 100 quid and then I went out the door, making my way to the drug store – apparently the drug dealer was in some old Volvo car.

Cook's POV:

I finally reached London. After all of this shit of trying to get away from the police, I've probably been in all of Britain. I don't even have a proper job – drug dealing ain't something I like to do, but at least it brings in all of the money that I need.

"Hey man where the fuck is your client?" I was talking to Alex, my supplier. He basically sends in all of the desperate little druggies who need to buy shit from me.

"It's been like three fucking hours. I'm waiting near the drug store and no one is here. If this bitch doesn't come in like what, 20 minutes then I'm getting the fuck out of here. Alright?"

Alex told me she should be here any minute now, which I find hard to believe since I've been stood up for. But hey, at the end of the day, I still get my fair amounts of cash.

Effy's POV:

I was walking all over the place, trying to find some beat up Volvo car near the drug store but there was nothing. I was tired and freezing my ass off – all just for a pack of coke. I hated to admit it, but after everything that went down three years ago I've been a mess. Freddie's death was just so much to handle for me that I've resorted to drugs to forget about him but nothing works. I've tried mindless sex, being with Jake and even trying a shitload amount of drugs and yet I'm still dwelling about Freddie.

After walking around and examining every car near the drug store, I finally found the beat up Volvo. Whoever drove this car sure as hell didn't have any money.

"You in there?" I knocked on the window.

"Yeah, just come in" A familiar voice motioned me to enter the car.

Cook's POV:

I looked up the woman who was sitting next to me, and she certainly was no bitch. She was someone I knew all too familiar. It was Effy. I haven't seen her in three years, certainly not after Freddie's funeral where she was a total mess. But she looked so different, she looked grown up. Not the Effy I knew – She looked as if she had the whole world in her hands, she looked like she got her shit together – as if she was never in a loony bin.

"Effy Stonem?" I looked up at her, she sure as fuck looked beautiful.

She didn't seem to say anything; she had the look of uncertainty on her face – as if meeting me after three years was the biggest shock of her life.

She then looked at me, and said, "You got the coke?"

I took the coke out of my pocket, "That'll be a 100 quid."

Effy's POV:

I entered the drug dealer's car and to my surprise it was Cook. I haven't seen him in three years and the thought of seeing him now, triggers everything back to 2010. I was so confused – why was he working as a drug dealer? What is he doing in London? There were so many questions I couldn't get my head around.

"Yeah sure, here you go." I gave him a 100 quid.

He looks so different, it looks like he's been through hell. I couldn't bring myself to exit his car without making any amends. This was Cook after all.

"Cook, are you okay?"

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine. What about you, then? You seem to be doing real fine after all the shit that went down."

I just looked down. Funny how after all these years, he still didn't know shit about me.

"And you seem to be working as a drug dealer, that is _**so **_surprising." After his rude remark, I just decided to leave the car. I couldn't be bothered anymore, let alone that thought of making amends with him.

Cook's POV:

Effy didn't change one bit. Her rude comeback and the fact that she left the car all of a sudden just hints me back to the old Effy. I couldn't bear the thought of not seeing her again – even though I was with Emma. I just missed Effy so much – it's been three years for fuck's sake.

I stepped out of the car, "Ef, look let's not leave this at a bitter ending. It's 12:30 AM, I'm bored and you seem bored so let's get the fuck out of here and go clubbing."

She turned around and smiled, "Fine, let's go."


	2. Chapter 2 - lust

Chapter 2 – Lust

Third POV:

It was early in the morning, and Cook and Effy were dancing the night away. With only seeing each other again a couple of hours ago, their lust was at an all time high. Cook felt like he was 17 all over again, the fact that he was now re-united with Effy made all those memories of being a young, and carefree adolescent come rushing back. The same goes for Effy, except she felt like something was _still _missing – Freddie.

Cook's POV:

Here I was, dancing with Effy once again. This was a feeling that was all too familiar for me – lust. I could feel her body crashing onto mine as we kept dancing closer and closer to one another. I knew I was with Emma, but I just couldn't help myself. I loved Emma and she's truly one of the best things that ever happened to me – that didn't leave me yet. But the thought of being with Effy, excited me to an unfamiliar degree.

"Should I get you another drink?" I shouted to Effy on the dance floor as the music was blasting through the speakers.

"Mhm. Surprise me."

I smiled at her and then went to the bar to get her another shot of vodka. A drunk Effy was honestly one of my favorite ones. Not in a creepy way, no – but in a way that made her seem more mysterious, as if there was a whole world to explore of her.

"There you go."

She drank that shot up as if it was water, not surprising here.

Effy's POV:

As Cook and I were dancing, I couldn't control myself. I did like Jake a lot, but it's like a different dimension with Cook. It was like there was so much more to discover than just a broken kid with shattered dreams – which I'm sure of he had. As we continued to dance, I felt the sudden urge to press my lips against his. It felt wrong, but so right at the same time. It felt wrong because I felt as if this wasn't fair to Freddie – Cook was his best friend. But it felt right because I hadn't seen Cook in years and I missed him.

I looked up to him and pressed my lips against his as if this was the first time I'd ever kiss him. We kissed passionately on the dance floor as if no one was even there.

"You uh, wanna take this to the bathroom?" I said, breaking the kiss.

"Mhm." He nodded and then we walked to the bathroom, hand in hand.

Cook's POV:

As we both entered the bathroom, I kissed her passionately. I kissed her on her neck, on her face – everywhere. I then slowly lifted my hand up her shirt, cupping her small breasts, and taking her shirt off. Effy, then took of my shirt and threw it on the bathroom floor. We then walked towards the sink – not breaking the kiss, and I took off her skirt – and she took off my pants. And then slowly, I made my way inside of her. She was trembling, indicating to me that she enjoyed it. I started to kiss her even more now, breaking all of the lust that was between us. There was no lust anymore that was for sure – just a pure meaningful fuck.

Effy's POV:

As I started to gather my clothes, from all over the bathroom floor, Cook looked at me as if he knew this was bound to happen. I don't blame him, I knew it was bound to happen as well. I was so unsure of myself though, I know I wasn't really with Jake and obviously I wasn't with Freddie either – but I felt unsure. However, I knew this is what I wanted even if I still doubted myself.

"Hey, thanks for tonight. I really needed that."

"Pleasure's all mine, princess." Cook smirked as I clasped my bra together.

"When can I see you again?" I asked, concernedly. This was pure coincidence but I knew I couldn't leave Cook hanging like this or, myself even.

"Well…fuck knows. I'm practically all over England if you didn't hear. I sell drugs for a living but then again – that's unexpected." Cook looked down as if he hid something from me, I knew something wasn't right.

"Is there something wrong, Cook?"

"Nah, I don't think you should know about this." Cook looked up at me, worried, while putting his shirt back on.

"Cook, I'm serious. What happened?"

Cook sighed and looked me in the eye. "I killed someone."

I was in awe. Cook? Killing someone? That didn't make much sense to me – sure he was a fucked up kid, he got into a lot of shit with the law but it would never struck to me that he would kill someone. Never.

"Well." It was hard to look into Cook's eyes after hearing something like that from him, I wasn't going to judge him but I just wanted to ask why? Why would he take someone's life?

Cook sighed once again. "It was Foster." He looked at me with all seriousness.

I couldn't believe him. Foster? But in a way, it made sense. If I was Cook, I would've killed Foster as well for taking Freddie's life away for absolute no reason. But I wouldn't have thought that he'd go into such great heights of fighting for Freddie, that he would kill someone for him.

Cook's POV:

Effy didn't look at me with disappointment. She was just struck in awe, and I certainly don't blame her. The fact that I killed someone still bothers me to this day. The amount of nightmares I get – from Foster trying to suffocate me to the police arresting me – is far too much. I feel like I've been living like a ghost for these past three years. A ghost just passing by life, resorting to one drug to another. Whether it was sex, coke, or just alcohol – I needed to have an escape at least once a day. However, Emma has kept me sane. With her in my life, I didn't feel as much as a ghost anymore. I felt like I was living for something although I knew that I fucked up everything – again.

"Look Eff, I knew you'd be shocked but it was for a good reason – Freddie. He deserved justice. He didn't even do anything and you know that." I gulped, while saying this. It was always too hard for me to talk about Freds, no matter the situation.

"Yeah – yeah I know that. I'm just you know, shocked that you'd do something like this. The police hasn't found you yet?"

"Surprisingly, no. But the nightmares that I've been getting these past few years makes me wish that they're out to get me, but they're not."

I tried to change the subject, so I looked at my phone. It read that it was now 4 AM.  
"Should I drop you off or something? It's 4 AM." I asked her, wondering if she knew that I'd change the subject.

"Yeah you know that'd be great. Naomi's probably wondering where I am."

"Naomi? You live with her?" I asked her, astounded. "I had no idea you guys where still you know, in touch."

"Yeah well, me neither."

Effy's POV:

Cook drove me back to my apartment, after an eventful night – or should I say morning? Either way I was still shocked by what he told me earlier – how could he kill Foster and only tell me now?

"Thanks again Cook, I really liked tonight." I smiled at him.

"Hey no problem. We'll keep in touch, yeah? You have my number?"

"Yeah, I do." I gave him a reassuring smile and then exited his car.

Upon entering my apartment, I saw Naomi in her natural habitat – which was sleeping. As I closed the door, she woke up.

"It's fucking 4:30 AM and you came home just now? Where the fuck have you been?" Naomi asked rudely.

"I've been out."

"Ooh, with who? Jake?"

I looked down and smirked. "Ha, no. Did you have any idea who the drug dealer was anyways?" I asked.

"Fuck knows."

"It was Cook, Naoms. Haven't seen him in years."

"You're kidding right? The dealer was Cook? Wow, I'm honestly not surprised there." She answered with a sarcastic tone.

"I know right, me neither." I looked at her.

"Well, you honestly look like you've been hammered. What happened?"

I groaned, "You do realize it's early in the morning right? I'll tell you about it in the morning." I then went to my bedroom, and crashed onto my bed – still in complete awe of what had happened tonight.


	3. Chapter 3 - making ends meet

Chapter 3 – Making ends meet

Third POV:

The past few days have been a complete whirlwind for both Cook and Effy. After seeing each other again, all the emotions of lust and their desire to be together again – have risen up. Even though Cook was still with Emma, he ignored her. The only thing that was on his mind was Effy – the same goes for her. She completely shut out Jake out of her life, indicating to him that she was done with him. At this point, Cook and Effy were almost inseparable. Their concept was basically making up for lost time. However, as much as Effy thought she knew Cook… there were some things that have been left unsaid – and for the better.

Cook's POV:

I haven't seen Emma for days. Usually, I'd always go up to her at the gas station and ask her if I could stay at hers, but it's different this time. I couldn't even believe was I was doing, cheating on Emma with Effy – but I couldn't help myself. Whenever I'd hold her it was like holding this fire that was ready to burst into flames. I'd always felt that way about Effy, and that's why it was so hard for me to give her up to Freds, knowing that I could never achieve that kind of passion for anyone else – and sadly enough, not even Emma.

"Tosser – wake up." As I was still in Effy's bed, I opened my eyes up to see a Naomi smoking a spliff.

"Ah, fuck – what time is it?" I asked Naomi as I rubbed my eyes. Needless to say, I was about to have one of the worst hangovers of my life.

"About 10 o'clock. Look you better get up before Emily arrives, I haven't told her that you're here yet."

"Emily? You guys are still together?"

"Fortunately enough. She took on this job in New York and everything's just been real messy lately. Anyways – Effy's gone to work so you better get your lazy arse out of bed and get the fuck out of here." Naomi answered back quite harshly.

"Fine, fine. I'm up. For fuck's sake Naomi, you need to loosen up. Let's just hope Emily will help ya with that tonight." I winked at Naomi while getting dressed.

"Wanker." Naomi rolled her eyes as she made her way out of Effy's room. God, I have missed messing with her.

Effy's POV:

These past few days, just spending them with Cook have been a lot better than being with Jake for the past six months. Jake was a fun person to be with, but what I loved about Cook was that he just didn't give a fuck. He didn't have any boundaries at all, and you'd just expect anything to happen from him. He was like this constant mystery that would unravel day by day, revealing something unexpected of him day by day.

"Effy – may I have a word with you please?" Jake asked me, as all of our other colleagues exited his office.

"What is it?"

"You've been quite distant lately, did I do something wrong? Did you hear anything from my wife? What is it?" Jake looked at me with a concerned look on his face.

I looked at him and then scoffed at him, "I don't think you get it but… I'm done with you. I'm sick of your silly little games – always having to sneak away from everyone making sure they don't find out about this – it's all just… exhausting me."

"I don't believe you. I mean, we had something good didn't we?" He looked at me and then stepped closer to me.

"Look Jake – fuck off. I don't want anything to do with you anymore, alright?" I turned around and made my way to the door.

"It's the blonde kid isn't it?" Jake looked down, "I saw you with him the other day."

I didn't even say anything back to Jake, that was how much I didn't care about him anymore. He was just another escape from this dead-end job and most importantly – Freddie.

Cook's POV:

It was about midday, and I still didn't tell Emma about Effy. But I knew I had to tell her at some point, but the timing just wasn't right. I decided to visit Emma at the gas station, where she works at, just to see how she's been doing lately.

"Well, look who it is." Her face lit up the minute she saw me, she then decided to run out of the gas station and give me a kiss. "I've missed ya, Cook."

I looked down on the ground, and I just couldn't bear to tell her that I was cheating on her. "Missed you too, Ems."

"Where have you been? You always used to come down here."

"Blame the fucking job – it's been very busy lately because of all the desperate kids wanting to buy coke from me."

She looked at me confused, "But you don't get a lot of clients. Seriously Cook, where the fuck have ya been?"

I wasn't able to make out any words, so I just stood there facing Emma – but not looking at her. It was too fucking hard for me to just tell her.

"Know what? Forget it." She gave me a disappointed look and then walked back to the gas station until I stopped her.

"Wait, Emma!" I ran back to her, hoping she would listen to what I've got to say.

"What, Cook?" She rolled her eyes.

"I didn't go anywhere." I looked at Emma and then kissed her passionately. I pushed her hard against the glass wall of the gas station's store, slowly pressed my lips against her neck and slid my hand up her thigh.

She slightly moaned, "Not here." We ran into the janitor's closet, completely unaware of the fact that there were customers in the store; I just needed Emma right now. I was so confused, so lost, I knew what I wanted – Effy. But I just couldn't bring an end to what I had with Emma. It was all too much to lose.

Effy's POV:

It was about the 7 pm and I was more than glad to finally reach home and relax after a shitty day at work. As I opened the door, both Emily and Naomi were cuddling up to each other on the couch.

I smiled to myself, "Emily! You're finally here!"

Emily turned her head around to see who it was, and she jumped out of her seat, "Effy! So good to finally see you again!" She hugged me as I put down my bag. I missed Emily a lot, at least now Naomi won't be as cranky anymore and actually leave the house.

"So good to see you too! How was your flight?" I asked, trying to create a small talk conversation.

"It was all right. I'm just glad I'm finally home. I feel like I haven't seen you guys in years." She looked back at Naomi, who was just smiling at her like an idiot in love – which she was. "Anyways – I was going to go to the bathroom to freshen up since Naoms and I finally have a date!" Emily said, and then skipped to the bathroom.

As Emily closed the bathroom door, Naomi's smile faded into a frown as she gave me a letter. "This came for you in the mail today. It's the police."

"What?" I looked at the letter, and was merely confused. I had no idea what the police wanted; I didn't even know what I did that made the police think I was a suspect of something.

"Well, go ahead – open it." Naomi was urging me to open it now, but I was really unsure of this. No – I wasn't unsure. I was quite scared.

I looked at Naomi worried, but proceeded to finally open the letter. As I was scanning through it, the letter addressed some things about my job – that I was forging documents to Jake, which is illegal. The letter also said that if I didn't pay the 25,000 quid fine by three months, I'd have to go to jail. There was no way that I could generate 25,000 quid in three months – let alone six months!

"Well, what does it say?" Naomi looked up at me, being quite worried as I was extremely shocked as of right now.

I just didn't even look at her, I looked into space, trying to fathom who could have figured this out.

"Effy! For fuck's sake – what does it say?"

I gulped, "It said…that I forged documents to Jake…and this… can lead to legal consequences such as…paying…25,000 quid…by three months."

Naomi just stood there with an astonished look on her face. "Well fuck me. Didn't see that coming."

I just stood there motionless, not knowing what to do – where do I get that kind of money from? Who do I get it from? But for now, the only thing that I was completely sure of was that I had to run. I had to leave everything behind and do what I'm good at – running away.


	4. Chapter 4 - running away

Chapter 4 – Running away

**Third Person's Point of View:**

After Cook had sex with Emma, he felt a sense of relief rushing through his body. He'd thought that Emma still loved him but he was confused, and now – more than ever. Emma made him the happiest he's been in years, and the thought of him breaking her heart and leaving her high and dry was a thought Cook couldn't think of. However, those feelings started to change once Cook found out that he was on the run, too.

**Cook's Point of View:**

It was late at night, and as usual – I was in my car just roaming around waiting for some fucked up kids to buy shit off of me. Needless to say, I had a great time with Emma but Effy was still lingering in my mind. I couldn't seem to forget about her no matter what. It was like she was this kind of fire entering my life again, a fire that doesn't seem to go out.

"That'll be 150 quid." I said to some 17 year old who was already high on some spliff.

"What? 150 quid for coke? You're kidding right?" He said, looking at me with eyes that almost shot out of his face.

"Look mate, you either take it or fucking leave it. I don't have time for this."

The 17 year old teenager groaned and decided to hand me the money, "Here ya go." The teenager then got out of my car.

"Fucker." I mumbled to myself and drove off.

It was about 2:48 am and I was still roaming around until I stopped at a kiosk to get me some more cigarettes until I noticed something all too weird on the kiosk's display.

My mouth dropped as I read the words "Wanted: This man – Reward: £ 50,000."

As much as I wished it was someone else – it wasn't. The flier had my face on it and I knew exactly what I had to do _again _– run.

**Effy's Point of View:**

The next morning, I woke up feeling completely shattered. I guess drinking yourself to death wasn't such a good idea, but I needed to escape from that fucking letter that I got. The minute I woke up, my phone decided to ring as well. "Great." I thought to myself as I looked at the caller ID and it was the fucking office.

"Hello?" I answered weakly, my mouth was very dry.

"Effy? Yeah hi, you better come down to the office in an hour or so, Jake wants to have a word with you." It was Jane – who to my dismay, was one of the most annoying people I've ever had to be encountered with, besides Naomi.

"Yeah, I'm coming." I said and then shut the phone on her face. For all I know, this is going to be a long day.

It was about 4 pm and I made my way to Jake's office where he was already seated and ready to talk.

"Problem?" I asked, knowing exactly there was a problem – regarding the letter I got last night, but I just wanted to see what he had to say.

"I think you know exactly what the problem here is, Effy." He looked at me deadly in the eye. I don't know what he was going to do, but the look on his face just gave it away.

"Yeah, I got the fucking letter. Happy now?"

Jake groaned and looked down, "Look, I didn't ask the fucking FDA to figure this shit out – it's just that, they found out and now you're fired."

I looked at Jake with no emotion, as if I didn't care because frankly – I didn't. I just didn't want to go to jail, I wasn't ready for this. Where was I going to get 25,000 quid in four months anyway? , "I figured that out. But I don't think that concerns you now, does it?"

He sarcastically laughed at me, "I could get fired as well, didn't you think of that?"

"Have you gone mental or what? You asked me to forge those documents for you so we invest more money. Don't blame me, it was your fault too."

"All I'm saying is, you better pay the fine or you could get us both into serious trouble. Think about it." Jake's eyes now had the look of concern in his eyes, unlike before. He was serious about this and so was I – but in different terms.

"I can't generate that kind of money, Jake. " I looked down.

"Well then find a way – I just don't want to lose my job over this. Understood?"

"Mhm." I walked out of his office, not even bothering to excuse myself because I couldn't take this anymore. This was all a bit too much for me and I had to get out of this fucking city.

**Cook's Point of View:**

After a cold night of sleeping in my car and having about one of the worst nightmares in my life, I decided to go and see Emma and finally seal the deal. I decided if I had to run away again, my best excuse for breaking up with her was not being able to see her again.

"Ems? You in there?" I shouted from outside, I didn't want to go inside the gas station mainly because I felt there were fliers of me in there.

"What do you want, Cook?" Emma came running from one of the aisles.

"I need to speak to ya. Can you come outside?" I asked her as I lit up my cigarette.

"But I've got customers here…"

"It'll just be a minute. Please?" I looked up at in worry, wondering how she's going to take this.

"What is it?" She looked at me concernedly.

"Ugh fuck – listen… I don't think I can see you anymore." I looked to the ground as I took another puff of my cigarette.

She looked at me as if she was going to explode into a ball of emotions, I felt so fucking bad. "What do you mean you can't see me anymore?" She was about to burst into tears but she held it all together.

"I gotta get out of here. The cops are coming onto me." I looked at her in the eyes, hoping she'd understand.

"You fucking cunt. That's not true, is it? Who is she?" A tear was rolling down her cheek.

"Em, there is... nobody. I just gotta get ouf here that's it. I wouldn't lie to ya." I said as I threw my cigarette away. There was no way she could've known about me and Effy, it was quite impossible.

"Don't fucking lie to me, Cook! I've seen you with her. She was in your fucking car while you drove past here. She fucking rested her head on your shoulder. You can't fool me." She was now yelling at me, with tears streaming down her face.

"As much as I wanted to end this on good terms, I'm fucking done. Fine, don't believe me that I have to get out of London, but do yourself a fucking favor and look behind the cashier's counter where the fucking flier is. I'm done." I walked past her and went back into my car, speeding as fast as I could.

As much as I thought I loved Emma, she was kind of a psycho. I mean who even looks into a person's car when they're passing by you and you're in a gas station? I still felt bad about you know, breaking her heart and shit but at least now I can get going. Although, there was still something about London I couldn't leave behind and that was _Effy._

**Effy's Point of View:**

It was the afternoon and when I got back home, I just wanted to crash on my bed and drink myself to sleep again but unfortunately enough for me, I couldn't do that. Naomi and Emily were having another party, which meant that there was no way I could clear my mind.

"Turn this shit off!" I screamed as I got out of my room only to see a bunch of people looking at me at weirdly.

Naomi pulled a face and then made her way to me, "Spliff?"

I gave Naomi a "what in the fuck is wrong with you" face and proceeded to go back to my room.

As I got in my room, the doorbell rung and strangely enough, it was for me.

"Effy! It's for you!" Emily screamed through all of this loud music, but I could still hear her.

I got out of my room once again only to find Cook standing in front of the doorway.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, nonchalantly.

"Can we talk in your room or something? It's too loud in here."

Cook had a worried look on his face, I wondered what was wrong with him.

"So? What's up?" I asked looking at Cook who looked like he was about to burst with stress.

"We have to get out of here, Effy. We can't be in London anymore. It's not safe." Cook looked at me in all seriousness. I couldn't believe I heard him say those words out of his mouth, because I needed to get out of London.

I was very bewildered though, I thought no one was after Cook over here. "Are the cops after you?"

"Yeah, they are." He looked down. "Now, pack your shit – we gotta go."

I groaned, as much as I wanted to run away – why did Cook want me to take me with him? "What do I have to do with this?"

"Everything – I'm Cook and you're Effy. I couldn't bare the thought of leaving you here, without me. "

I looked at him, staring deeply into his eyes. It was just like four years ago – when we ran away from everyone in the group and it was just me and him. I couldn't bare the thought of not seeing him again.

"Okay." I mumbled and packed my stuff together.


	5. Chapter 5 - fucked up

**Effy's Point of View:**

I slowly opened my eyes, letting the sunshine enter my sight. I looked to my right and there was Cook, still driving with very heavy eyes. His eyes looked very tired, I'm guessing that's from all of the driving he's done these past 8 to 10 hours. I had no clue as to where we were – it was all just fields, fields and more fields.

Cook noticed me looking at him and said, "Morning, princess." With a sly smile on his face.

"Morning. Where the fuck are we?"

"No idea. Does that even matter?" He smiled to himself. I knew that smile all too well, it was like he was the happiest man on the planet right now.

"Cook – I'm serious. Where the fuck are we? We've been driving for 8 to 10 hours." I looked at him, getting slightly pissed off because we should arrive at our destination some time.

"Oh, Eff. There you go again, it's not about the fucking destination. It's about the journey, and I really want to enjoy it this time." He yawned while finishing the last sentence.

I looked at him concernedly, "I know – but I just need to know where we're going. I don't want to be in this car forever."

"We're almost there. There's a small town nearby that's full of a place to get shitfaced in. The amount of clubs they have there is unbelievable." He smiled at me and held my hand.

I looked at how our fingers interlocked and smiled to myself. "Okay. Can't wait."

**Cook's Point of View:**

I looked to my left and Effy was sleeping so peacefully. It was as if she had no care in the world, as if she was pure. It was still about three in the morning, and needless to say, I was in a desperate need of sleep. Just as I was carefully and slowly closing my eyes my phone rung and I jumped out of my seat. I looked at the caller ID and it was Emma – what did she want?

"Shit." I took my phone and answered it, hoping the ringing wouldn't wake Effy up.

"Where the fuck did ya go?" Emma was slurring her words, making me aware of the fact that she was drunk.

"Fuck's sake. Just do yourself a favor, go home and sober up. I'm not going to be there to pick you up from your drinking endeavors anymore." I told her off. I still feel quite bad about breaking up with her a few days ago, but this is like the second time she's been calling me late at night – drunk. I was starting to get quite worried about her but I didn't want her to get to me.

"I just miss you so much, Cookie." Emma said as I heard her do a gagging sound, and then all at once – throw up.

"Oh fuck. For fuck's sake Emma, just stop drinking. You're going to get yourself into trouble if you continue." I said, aware of the fact that she probably wasn't listening.

"Come back." I heard her slurring those two words again before she hung up.

I didn't know what was with her, but I couldn't stand it. Emma didn't even drink that much when we went out – or so I thought. I was overly concerned for her, but I wouldn't get my ass back to London even if she needed me. It was too much of a risk and I couldn't risk losing the only thing that I have close to home and that is the person next to me, right now. I looked to my left and smiled to myself.

**Third Person's Point of View:**

It was about noon, and Effy finally took over the steering wheel so Cook could catch some sleep. It wasn't long enough before Effy finally found the small town, called "Devil's Kettle." Effy thought that, that was a strange name for a town – and she was right. As she was driving through the small town, there were houses and apartments torn off from the ground as if World War II happened yesterday. As Effy was driving through a small market in the town, there were Christmas lights connected through one slightly looking abandoned building to another. It was Spring, and Christmas was long over – at least not in Devil's Kettle.

**Effy's Point of View:**

As I was driving through Devil's Kettle, a strange feeling started to crawl into me. There were abandoned buildings, torn off houses and apartments, and Christmas lights surrounding the city. It was noon and throughout my roaming around in this town, I only saw three people. That was it. The more I was exploring of this town, the more of a strange feeling I'd get.

"Cook, wake up. We're here." I looked at him, with a blank look on my face.

"Finally! Now let's get fucked up." He chuckled and lit up cigarette. "Fancy one, then?" He said before handing me a cigarette.

"No." I shook my head. "Cook, I'm getting a weird feeling about this town. Are you sure this is it?"

"I am. Isn't this town just great?" He smiled to himself as he took another puff of his cigarette.

"No, look around you – it's filled with strange buildings. Where the fuck are the clubs?"

"Ah, Eff. Hasn't it occurred to you that may be – the clubs are underground? That way, it would be much more fun. I thought you knew that." He smirked at me.

"Haven't been to any of those underground clubs in years. Anyways, so – let's go clubbing then?" I smiled at him.

**Cook's Point of View:**

We thought it would be a bit too early to go clubbing as it was only about one o'clock and to our surprise – we found a motel nearby in this fucked up town. I don't know what was tearing Effy up so badly, this town is so bad – yeah, it got some fucked up buildings and houses here and there but that's irrelevant. What Effy still doesn't understand is that the journey is what matters the most, and this time I'm going to make it count.

I let myself fall onto the motel bed, "Ah. Comfy as hell" I smiled at Effy, who then, jumped on the bed as well.

The motel room wasn't the nicest thing on earth, but who even cares. At least we've got a bed now – that I desperately wanted to sleep in.

"Fuck. I'm so tired." I looked over at Effy who was yawning beside me.

"Actually, I'm not." Effy started to get on top of me, and then proceeded to straddle on me. I was getting really hard and couldn't contain myself regardless of how tired I was feeling. She started to give me a handjob and I couldn't take it anymore – I wanted her inside of me. As soon as she finished giving me a handjob, I got on top of her and took off her shirt, revealing her firm breasts since she wasn't wearing a bra. I stroked her breasts for a while and then kissed her neck until she moaned, indicating to me that she enjoyed the fuck out of it. I let her take off my shirt and my pants and I took off her pants, thrusting myself upon her.

"Ah, fuck yeah. Fuck. Yeah." I moaned just as we were going harder. I could feel her pussy getting wetter by the minute, just as I was straddling her even harder.

Effy reached her climax, and screamed out, "Oh fuck." Just as she let out a moan. I was kissing her in all of the different places on her body, letting her know how much I love her.

**Effy's Point of View:**

I fell asleep next to Cook, after that intense session of sex. I got up, wrapped the blanket around my body, and looked out of the motel room's window. The sun was setting, which meant it was time to get fucked up. I looked over at Cook, who's bare ass was on display. I smiled to myself since I never thought this was going to happen again – Cook and me. For the first time in years, I was happy after Freddie's death. The gap that was once there was now filled in and I didn't feel anything anymore. I was ecstatic, knowing that Cook was going to there now. And just like that, I let my worries and problems rush out of my body and into the setting sun, where they belonged.

"Wake up, sleepy head. We've got places to go." I cooed into Cook's ear as I was tapping his bare ass.

"Hey, no ass touching here." Cook smirked and kissed me.

"So, where are we going?" I asked Cook who now turned around, with his dick on display.

"Underground club nearby. You'll love it." Cook said as he was getting up and buttoning his pants close.

"Smashing." I said as I got in the bathroom, since I wanted to freshen up a little bit.

About an hour later, Cook and me finished getting ready and walked our way to the club. As we were walking, we were talking about what exactly happened to one another after Freddie's death since we didn't have a lot of time to talk about that back in London.

"What was I supposed to do after Freddie's death? I was fucked up – it was a shitty time. I went on to university afterwards, I had to get an education somehow." I said, looking down. As much as I moved on from Freddie's death, talking about it still stung a little bit.

Cook looked over to me as he was putting his hands back into his pockets. "I'm sorry I wasn't there for you when you needed me. Things were so fucked up with me too, I couldn't be in Bristol without getting arrested."

"It's okay. It happened and you can't change that. I'm sorry I wasn't there for you either." I looked at him, making sure that he knew I was really sorry. I was sorry for a lot of things really – fucking up his friendship with Freddie, breaking his heart…I could go on forever.

"Nah, it's okay. It's understandable." Cook stopped walking and lightly tapped the ground with his shoe. "Yeah, here we are." He opened a sewer where music was just blasting out of there. We both entered the club and looked around.

"This is going to be one long night." I looked over at Cook who was already ordering shots of vodka, beer and tequila.

"Yeah it is. Here, take one of these." Just as he was about to pay the bartender, he gave me an ecstasy pill. This was exactly what I needed.

**Cook's Point of View:**

Effy and me were literally tripping our balls off, drinking shots of vodka one after another, while popping pills into each others' mouth. We were dancing and making out on the dance floor, not giving a fuck about who would notice. After I got a bit tired of dancing, I decided to sit on the nearest couch and ordered another beer. I was looking at Effy and just simply admiring her beauty, and the way she dances. One thing was for sure – she was worth it. She was worth all of this chaos.

As I was about to take a sip of my beer I noticed some guy, about the same age as I am, grind over Effy. This angered the fuck out of me, since she was mine and no one, absolutely _**no one **_was going to take her away from me.

"Hey, mate. Don't" I tried to keep myself cool and collected, since I was already angered as fuck – I didn't want to stir up a fight with anyone.

The guy ignored me and proceeded to grind on Effy even harder, without her noticing it because as usual – Effy like to dance with her eyes closed. I got out of my seat and pulled the guy's collar close to my face.

"Don't you understand, English mate? Get the fuck away from her." I looked at him full with anger and I was ready to beat the shit the out of him.

"Make me." The guy was smirking.

"You fucking what?" I punched the shit out of the guy, giving him a really bad nosebleed. Other than that, I gathered up a crowd of random people just dying to see a fight.

"What the fuck?" Effy screamed on the top of her lungs, due to the music being so loud.

I looked over at the guy, and didn't want anything to do with him anymore so we left the club, both still being intoxicated by alcohol and ecstasy. Effy and me, were sitting both next to an abandoned building.

"Why the fuck did you punch that guy?" Effy slurred her words and pulled out a bottle of vodka from her jacket.

"Didn't you notice the way he was dancing with you? The dick was basically grinding on you." I said, while clenching my fists, trying not to get angry by the situation again.

"No – want some spliff?" Effy pulled out the already, rolled up spliff from her jacket and handed it to me.

"Cheers." We both lit the spliff up and kissed, enjoying each others' company in such a fucked up situation. But then again, when it comes to the both of us, what isn't fucked up?


	6. Chapter 6 - the morning after

**Effy's Point of View**

As I woke up next to Cook on this cheap and squeaky motel bed, I felt my head throbbing and throbbing, which could only mean I had a hangover – and a really bad one. As I was getting up and licking my dry lips, a fiery and watery substance rose up my throat, which led me rushing to the bathroom since I had to throw up. This was possibly one of the worst hangovers I have ever encountered.

"Easy there." Cook stood up and made his way to the bathroom, holding my hair up as I puking my guts out.

"Ugh. Fuck." I muttered as I flushed the toilet and wiped my mouth.

"You alright? Seem a bit pale and all." Said Cook, as he helped me get up from the cold bathroom floor.

"I've got a terrible hangover. However, you seem to be doing just fine." I said, as I sat on the bed, with Cook sitting beside me.

"I'm feeling great! No hangover whatsoever, I'm ready to get fucked up again." Said Cook, with a sly smile on his face.

"Good for you, cause I'm planning to stay in all day – you can go get fucked up yourself." I said while laying down, putting the pillow above my head.

"Eff, c'mon! We've got this whole town ahead of us, there's so much we can do here and not get into trouble for!" Cook said with excitement.

"Sounds more like your kind of plan. I'm fucking shattered." I said with complete disinterest in his idea. I was having one of the worst hangovers of my life, and he's deciding to go "city-touring"? No thanks.

"Oh, Eff! Don't be such a party pooper. C'mon get ready, make yourself pretty and we'll go out!" Said Cook as he was no laying beside me, ecstatically.

I couldn't stop him from nagging, neither did I wanted to – so I did whatever he wanted to do. "Fuck's sake, fine – let's go."

"That's my girl!" Said Cook with full excitement.

**Cook's Point of View**

Effy and I, were walking hand-in-hand through Devil's Kettle. I was very happy just to simply be with her, discovering places and discovering her. I looked at my phone and it was already 3:38 pm, which could only mean one thing – clubbing.

"How you feeling, Eff?" I asked her, concernedly.

"I've been better." Effy looked into the distance, confused. "Hey, isn't that the guy you beat up last night?"

I looked where Effy was looking, and she was right – it was the guy I beat up last night. Well this was going to be fun, beating up some desperate wanker was always fun.

"Cook, he's heading into our direction! Walk faster!" Said Effy, in a very worried and panicked tone.

"It'll be all right – I got this. He's not going to do shit to us anyways after that black eye I gave him last night." I said in a very relaxed tone.

The guy was now facing Effy and I, and I could feel Effy squeezing my hand tighter and tighter. I gave her a re-assured look, indicating that everything is going to be okay.

"Hah, well isn't it the overprotective boyfriend from last night who gave me a black eye." The guy was laughing to himself, with another two guys behind him.

"Look mate, you don't want me to give you another black eye do you? So fuck off, and leave us alone." I started to walk with Effy right behind me, but the two guys blocked our way.

"I don't think you know who you beat up last night, mate. I'm Johnny and I'm known to be the toughest guy around Devil's Kettle. You fuck with me, I'll fuck with you twice as much." By no means, Johnny was not joking – his buff muscles that were on full display since he was wearing a tank top, and skull tattoos proved he was a "tough" wanker.

"I don't give two fucks about who you think you are. Look at you, some tough twat who thinks he's tough. Spare us your "masculinity" and leave us the fuck alone." I said while keeping calm, trying not to punch him.

Johnny scoffed and said, "I don't think you understood me." He punched me in the stomach, and I almost fell to the floor. He looked over to Effy and stroked her cheek. "Well, look who we got here. You think you can let me grind on you again like last night?" He winked at her.

My blood was boiling with anger and I rose up and screamed, "Don't you fucking touch her!" I gave him a very forceful punch, which almost knocked him to the ground.

"Cook!" Effy screamed as the other two guys had a hold of her, while she was trying to let go from their arms.

I screamed out, "I said, don't fucking touch her!" I gave the two "buff" guys very forceful punches, which lead to one of them having a nosebleed. Effy was released from their hold, and she held onto my hand.

Johnny had an evil look on his face, and an evil laugh to follow. "Aw, well ain't that cute. " He motioned the two guys to take Effy back in their hold, which resulted into myself punching them again.

Johnny let out another evil laugh and pulled out a gun. "Look mate, I'm not up for shooting anyone today but you were taking the fucking piss at me last night, and no one ever takes the piss. So, you know what I do with people who take the piss? I fucking shoot them." Johnny was dead serious and pointed the gun at me.

"It's either you, or the girl. Your choice." Said Johnny, while still pointing the gun at me.

"Cook! Please! Do something!" Screamed Effy out, while tears were rolling down her cheeks.

"So? Made your choice yet?" Said Johnny impatiently.

I looked down, and all of a sudden I see Effy aiming her heeled shoes to both of the other guys' balls, which knocked them down. Just as Johnny turned around, Effy took the garbage can nearby and knocked him out with it. I saw the gun lying besides Johnny and decided to take advantage of it.

In a split second, I shot him. I shot him again. He fucking deserved it.

"What are you doing Cook?! You can't just do that!" Effy screamed out.

I didn't listen to her, and just as the two other guys stood up again, I shot them as well.

"COOK!" Effy screamed out again, telling me to stop.

"Fuck." I muttered to myself. For these two minutes, I completely lost myself. Again. I looked at the damage I had done and was completely dazzled.

"Let's get the fuck out of here before anyone sees anything." I said to Effy. We then proceeded to run back to our car, as we were completely bewildered and blinded with chaotic thoughts, we forgot our things that were in the motel.

**Effy's Point of View**

I looked out of the window seat, in a complete shock. Cook had done it again. He killed three other people. We were in the car for about an hour now and I haven't said a word to him. I was so disappointed and shocked.

"Eff, talk to me. Please." Cook looked at me with a worried expression and tried to hold my hand, but I jerked my hand away. "Effy, please."

I couldn't hear him nag anymore, it was getting too much. "Shut the fuck up! You had no right, absolutely no right – to kill these three men!" I screamed out, making sure he knew what he did wrong.

"The guy was about to kill me! The other two guys wanted to rape you! What the fuck are you talking about? They deserved it." Said Cook, in a very serious tone.

"I just can't believe what you did. Where did your conscience go? What about the nightmares about Foster? You didn't have to do this." I looked down, completely disappointed. This isn't something that Cook would've done, where did the person that I once fell in love with go?

Cook looked at me and noticed I was crying, "Babe, I'm sorry. I just… I just lost my mind. When they tried to touch you, I completely lost myself. I'm so sorry. I love you." Said Cook concernedly while now, holding my hand.

I sniffed and looked at him, "Saying sorry won't fix that you took these three men's lives. Just promise you won't do something like this ever again. Please?"

Cook was looking towards the road for a little bit and then focused his gaze to me again, "I promise." He then squeezed my hand a little tighter and continued to drive.


	7. Chapter 7 - the mess i made

**Effy's Point of View**

After driving for god knows how many hours, Cook and I decided to stop at a gas station where there was a McDonalds restaurant. I was still in a state of shock, but I was getting better. Honestly, I was just happy to have Cook on my side even though he murdered three people who didn't deserve to be murdered. Everything was just so messy and fucked up – I never intended for it to got this horrible. I don't even know what's happened with Naomi or Emily.

"Babe, what'd you want?" Cook looked over to me with dazzled eyes, asking me what I want to order.

"I'll just take a cheeseburger, please." I looked over to Cook and then at the cashier who typed in my order in the machine.

As we got our food, we sat down and just enjoyed each other's company after a fucked up day. Things were different now, and I was in no position to be able to change that.

Cook, being the goofy guy that he is, jokingly stuck two chips up his nose, "Hey, Eff! Look at me. I'm a walrus." He did a kissy face with his lips and then let out a big laugh.

"You don't even look like a walrus!" I yelled out laughing. Being with Cook always meant you were going to have a good time. He had no boundaries and absolutely nothing to hide from me. He didn't have to put on a mask to protect himself and neither did I.

Cook let out a slight chuckle and then kissed me, "I really fucking love you."

I smiled at him and nodded my head, "I know."

Cook gave me his signature smile and took out some spliff from his pocket. "You uh, want some spliff?" He gestured me to take one, so I did. We then both lit our spliff up, blowing the smoke into each other's direction.

"Hey! The both of you, you're not allowed to smoke here! Piss off outside!" Some bulgy, big and bald man shouted at us from the counter. The guy was wearing the McDonald's uniform and I was just assuming he was the manager.

"How about you fuck off?" Shouted Cook, who now walked to the counter ready to fight the guy while blowing smoke into the guy's face.

The bulgy man looked Cook dead in the eyes, "Take your fucking whore with you and leave the fucking restaurant you cunt!" He shouted.

I looked over to Cook whose fists were clenching. I walked over to the counter to try and stop Cook but it was too late.

"What the fuck did you just call her, mate? A whore? That's my fucking girlfriend, you prick!" Cook grabbed the man's collar and punched him from across the counter. The man walked out of the counter and now both the big man, and Cook were physically fighting one another.

"Cook! Just fucking stop it!" I shouted as loud as I could for Cook to hear. But nonetheless, he was still fighting the poor man.

"I'll call the cops on you if you don't leave that man alone!" The lady who served us a couple of minutes ago, shouted from across the counter. She now held the phone in her hand and dialed 911. Cook, seeing this, stopped punching the man and grabbed me by my arm and we ran out of McDonald's, straight into our car, driving as fast we could.

"The fuck was that all about, Cook?" I looked over to Cook, who was smoking a cigarette as if he was letting all his stress and anger out of it.

Cook looked down on his cigarette and then over to me, "That guy called you a whore. How else would I react?"

"You're fucking joking." I scoffed to myself. "You're not my dad; you don't need to protect me. Besides, you almost got caught. They were about to call the police on you." I gave Cook a glare and he threw his cigarette out of the window and closed it.

"Fuck it. Now, where'd you wanna go? Clubbin'?" Cook completely ignored my statement and I was getting fed up of the fact that he kept beating random people up because of me. I expected this to happen – he's too overprotective.

"No, Cook. I want to go home." I fiddled with my hands as I was saying this, hoping he wouldn't flip out on me.

**Cook's Point of View**

Everything was getting more and more fucked up. Everywhere we went, I just had reasons to beat and hurt more people around me. I don't know what's with me; I don't know what's changed. I wasn't like this when I was with Emma. I just… I just feel so fucked up. I'd swear I'd never kill again, yet here I am – a murderer who killed three peoples a couple of days ago. I'm not proud of it, but the way they treated irritated me to a point where I just wanted to fucking smash someone.

"Hey, princess." I gave Effy a slight nudge on her shoulder to wake her up. I have no idea where the fuck we were but it wasn't a pretty place. The roads were all broken, the houses were torn down and there was a lake nearby which was filled with all sorts of garbage.

Effy stretched her body, rolled down the car's window and lit up a cigarette. "Where are we?"

"No idea. But this place should be far from the city and any McDonald's restaurant nearby." I chuckled to myself, only to see Effy giving me a glare. She exited the car and took a walk. I proceeded to follow her.

"Where you headed?" I caught up with her. Effy was wearing her signature frown today and it bothered me.

She took a lit of cigarette and exhaled the smoke as much as she could, "Nowhere Cook. Absolutely nowhere." She continued to walk until I blocked her way.

"What the fuck's up with you, Eff?" I asked her in a dazzled tone.

"You really want to know what's up with me?" She looked at me in disgust, yet I was confused – after all that's happened, she's turning her back on me now?

I nodded, "Yeah, babe. What the fuck's up?"

"You, Cook. This was our chance to run from everything and you're fucking it all up! We were supposed run away remember? Not kill or beat up people for no reason!" She shouted at me in a furious tone.

"Fucking hell, Eff. I didn't mean for all of this to happen, a'ight?" I looked at her worriedly and out of stress, lit up some spliff.

"So you're telling me that killing three people wasn't "meant to happen"? You're so full of shit." She walked away from me, leaving me there to digest of what had just happened. "Oh and by the way, don't come and find me. I'm fucking done." She proceeded to say as she was walking away.

I was completely perplexed, I thought this is what she wanted – Bonnie and Clyde '13, Outlaw Tour of Britain II. Yet as much as her words hurt me, she was right, we're supposed to be on the run and yet here I am… causing more crimes by the fucking minute. It's just that once Effy was in your life, you know it's about to get ten times fucked up than it already was – and that was the power Effy could hold upon you. She could make you feel so great, actually make you feel loved, but she would always leave you like shit in the end. She'd leave you fucked up, like some mop lying on the dirty floor. That's exactly what she did to Freds and I, made us feel great about ourselves but made us feel like shit in the end because she's just like that. A ball of fire, a grenade – just waiting to explode.

**Effy's Point of View**

I was still enraged with Cook after the conversation we had a couple of minutes ago, but I decided to swallow my feelings for awhile and look around myself to see where I really was - and I was in a completely torn down town with sinister people looking at me as I was walking by them. I was feeling hesitant and I couldn't walk back to Cook after all of the things I just said to him.

"Oi! Little lady, got a nice rack, yeah? Fancy a fuck?" A man shouted out to me, who was wearing a ripped wife beater, jacket and pants. He had an eerie smile on his face as if he was about to attack me. Nonetheless, I ignored him and walked as fast as I could away from him, but he just kept following me.

"The fuck you think you're going?" The man shouted at me again, and was now following me. I was terrified; I had no idea where to go. I was praying for Cook to pick me up and take me away from this ragged town. But as for wishful thinking goes, I didn't see a car pass by – not once.

**Cook's Point of View**

As I was still sulking over the heinous argument Effy and I had, I heard a scream. But it wasn't just any other scream; it was a scream indicating that something was wrong. Since Effy was clearly not with me and walking off to fucking nowhere, I suspected it was her, as the town was already empty as it was. I was praying it wasn't her but I had to go find out for myself. So, I got into my car and drove as fast as possible. While driving, I heard two or three more screams followed along by cries of help. The voice seemed vaguely familiar to me, so I drove faster around this shitty town and tried to follow where the screams and cries for help came from. I really stepped onto the pedal and once I was in an alleyway I saw Effy – being touched by a fucking homeless man.

As I ran out of the car, my fists were clenched and a rush of fury came upon me, as I wanted to smash the fucking guy as I hard as I could.

I sped through the alleyway where Effy and the man were located, near a garbage can. I pushed Effy off of him and grabbed the man from his collar, "You think you could touch my girlfriend, you fucking prick?" I punched him in the stomach and as a response, he groaned. "Who the fuck d'you think you are? Touching my fucking girlfriend? Nobody fucking touches her! You hear me, you cunt? Nobody fucking touches her!" I shouted at him and punched him forcefully on his face, to a point where I could feel his blood on my hands. I didn't want to murder the man, although as much as I wanted to – I didn't. When I was finished with him I spat on him and left him lying on the cold ground. Fucking prick.

I walked over to Effy who was sitting on the ground with her knees clasped around her body, and I sat next to her. I looked at her and she was sobbing so I took her into my arms and tried to calm her down. I stroked her hair and whispered, "It's going to be okay" into her ear. Her blouse was slightly torn, revealing her bra however, her jeans where still closed. I gave her my jacket, zipping it up to the top so nobody could see her bra. She couldn't get up properly as she was in a trauma, so I lifted her up, carried her and put her into our car where I was adjusting her in her seat.

Her eyes where still wet from weeping and her makeup was all smudged. I wiped away her tears and kissed her on the cheek. As I put the seatbelt on her she mumbled, "I love you." She then slowly closed her eyes and passed out from the state of shock she was in.

When I got into my seat, I couldn't even start the car. I too was in a state of shock. It was my entire fault and I knew it – I let her get away and this is what fucking happened. I broke down, and shed a few tears. I looked over at Effy who was so peaceful and calm as she slept, but it reminded me of what a failure I was – I let this happen. Everything that was once shit now turned into fucked up shit that I can't even fix.

**Effy's Point of View**

"Effy! Effy, c'mon! Wake up!" I jumped from my seat as Cook tried to nudge me. I looked around myself, and we were driving – again. There was a lot of greenery on this highway and it calmed me down.

I gave Cook a dazzled stare and uttered, "Why'd you wake me up?"

Cook looked out of the window, with a sorrowful gaze and then proceeded to say, "You were screaming in your sleep."

"Was I?" I asked myself why and then all of the memories of last night came rushing back to me. The way the man touched me, the way he ripped open my blouse…I couldn't think normally anymore and hyperventilated. I couldn't breathe, as if though the pathways to my windpipe were closed.

"Effy! Fucking hell, Effy, are you okay? Should I call an ambulance?" Cook yelled out in a distressed tone. The look on his face said it all – he was scared and he didn't know what to do and that scared me too. I didn't know what was happening to me.

Cook was rumbling through the glove box of the car and found a brown paper bag form me to breathe into, "Here, Eff." He handed it to me and I started to breathe in it, slowly calming down my nerves.

"Thank you." I held his hand and looked up to him, who gave me a genuine smile. "Brave" I thought to myself, he wasn't afraid of anything – not even a 40 some year old homeless man.

"Oh fuck." I looked out of the window only to see a police car parked up on the emergency lane.

"What is it?" Asked Cook, in a concerned tone.

"It's the police. Fuck. They're following us. Speed up, Cook!" I cried out in a panicked tone. "Faster!" I looked behind me and the police was coming closer.

My best guess was they recognized his face, as he was Britain's most wanted. He couldn't get arrested now, I needed him and he needed me more than ever.


End file.
